The present invention relates to a hybrid module for a drive train of a vehicle, wherein the hybrid module is arranged between a combustion engine and a transmission.
A drive train of a hybrid vehicle comprises a combination of a combustion engine and an electric motor and makes possible—for example, in densely populated areas—a purely electric operation with simultaneously adequate range and availability even for long-distance trips. In addition, there is the possibility of simultaneous driving by the combustion engine and the electric motor. Here, the electric motor of hybrid vehicles usually replaces the previously typical starters for combustion engines and the alternators, in order to reduce the added weight of the hybrid vehicle with respect to vehicles with conventional drive trains.
In addition, a first disconnect clutch could be arranged between the combustion engine and electric motor, in order to disconnect the combustion engine from the electric motor and the rest of the drive train of the hybrid vehicle. For purely electric travel, the first disconnect clutch is then opened and the combustion engine is turned off, so that the driving torque of the hybrid vehicle is applied just by the electric motor.
Furthermore, a second disconnect clutch could be arranged between the electric motor and transmission, so that also the electric motor could be disconnected from the rest of the drive train of the hybrid vehicle. If the first disconnect clutch and the second disconnect clutch are opened, then the combustion engine could be started by the electric motor, so that a separate starter for the combustion engine could be eliminated.
Just for the use of the first and second disconnect clutches in connection with an electric motor with necessarily large dimensions, the corresponding hybrid module has a comparatively large construction in contrast to conventional drive trains with a disconnect clutch and starter motor or with a double clutch and starter motor.